This invention relates to new phosphonates, and to their use as catalysts for the production of polyisocyanurate synthetic resins.
Numerous catalysts for the production of isocyanurate synthetic resins are known but the problem of the flow properties of foamable polyisocyanurate reaction mixtures has not previously been satisfactorily solved with these known catalysts. It has been found that the reaction mixture which gives rise to the polyisocyanurate form is in many cases insufficiently fluid so that when it is foamed in molds it frequently does not sufficiently fill the cavities and corners.
It has surprisingly been found that the flow of polyisocyanurate foams can be substantially improved by means of the catalysts of the instant invention.